Sins of a Daughter
by TwilightCorrupted
Summary: I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't live with the guilt. I couldn't stand by and watch my father die knowing that I had been the one to kill him. - Mafiaward -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** One story, written by two authors. Just for fun.

 _Bella_

I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't live with the guilt. I couldn't stand by and watch my father die knowing that I had been the one to kill him. Sure, he may have deserved it in some people's eyes. He was a corrupt Senator after all. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for money, but he was still my father. He was still the man that had raised me single-handily after my mother had died from cancer. I still loved him.

A single tear ran down my cheek as I sat the envelope down on my father's desk. I knew Edward, my fiancé, would be the one to find it. He had been doing a lot of my dad's work since he had gotten sick. Really, this was something I should have told him face-to-face, but I couldn't handle seeing the look of disgust in his eyes. Sure, our engagement had been an arranged one. It had been beneficial for both our fathers, but that didn't mean I didn't have feelings for Edward. I loved him in my own way. I believe the two of us would have been very happy together, but there was no chance of that now.

I sighed as I patted the envelope. Inside was a confession of my guilt. I had slowly been poisoning my father for months. I had been getting blackmailed. At first, I had ignored the anonymous threats, but then the pictures…the evidence had started to come. It was tragic really, that I would do anything, including kill my own father to hide my secret, but it was what it was. I wouldn't look good in an orange jumpsuit. I doubted I would even survive in prison, which was why I was leaving this envelope here and then disappearing into the night. Edward would find it and know that I am guilty, that I was blackmailed, but he will never know what the blackmailer held over my head. No. That I will take to my grave.

"Goodbye Edward," I whispered softly, before heading over to the far wall of my father's office. I pressed the panel to reveal the secret passageway and then snuck inside, closing the door behind me.

It was late and most of the house was in bed asleep. I only needed to slip past the guards and make it to the car that I had left on the dirt road outside my father's property, and then I was free. Free to take up a new identity and just disappear. Free to put all this behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward.

I felt off, uneasy. Something...something wasn't right. I knew Bella had been devastated over her father's declining health, but I never figured she would leave. Sure our engagement was nothing more than a beneficial arrangement between her family and mine, but I thought we had become more than that, in fact I was in love with her.

But this I could not accept, not believe even as I watched the security footage of her sneaking off the property undetected by any of the guards. I still could not bring myself to believe it was true. What motive could she have? What was her reasoning?

"Excuse me, Edward,"Jasper said. Jasper was my right hand. He was family. He was loyal. "One of the maids found this in Charlie's office," he said, holding out an envelope with my name on it.

"Any news?" I asked, taking the envelope from him.

"I would like to say yes, but so far nothing." There was no hiding the fear in his eyes as he spoke those words. Fair to say I wasn't in the best of moods.

"She has only been gone a few hours. She couldn't have gone far. Her passport is still here. She left her purse, all her cards, money." She even left her phone on the bedside.

"Maybe she just needs some time away from here to deal with Charlie's illness. It can't be easy for her Edward, he is her only family."

"And what the hell am I?" I yelled. "She couldn't have said she needed a break, told me where she was going? No, she had to sneak off the property like a thief."

I couldn't take my anger out on Jasper, this wasn't his fault, if anything it was mine. How could I have not heard her sneak out of our room? How could I have not seen this coming?

I stood by the window and stared ahead at the tall fence surrounding the property. How had Bella managed to climb that all by herself?

The envelope in my hand suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. What was a letter addressed to me doing in Charlie's home office?

I twirled it around my fingers a few times, looking at it suspiciously before opening it up.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I read on that note. It shook me to my core.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella_

I'd be lying if I said I knew what I was doing, or that I had any sort of plan. Sure, I had been smart enough to leave everything that belonged to me behind. I had even gone to the trouble of purchasing a car with cash from a private seller so that it couldn't be traced back to me, but that was as far as my planning had gone.

I knew I couldn't go to anyone I knew, not that there was anyone I trusted enough. I also knew I couldn't go anywhere that was known to me, or anywhere that had meaning to me. Edward, or the cops would be able to track me that way. God, would Edward go to the cops? Would he turn me in? I couldn't blame him if he did. I imagine I would be pretty disgusted if I found out he was a murderer… or attempted murderer.

I had no idea how he would react to my confession letter, or how he would feel about me after reading it, but the thought of him feeling any kind of hatred towards me broke my heart. Though I knew it was nothing more than I deserved. I mean… what kind of monster poisons her father to save her own skin? I mean, I should have gone to either of them for help, but I hadn't. I had been too selfish.

I'd driven for nearly twenty-four hours before I pulled up outside a motel. Normally, I wouldn't stay in this kind of place. I was used to a higher class of living, but I was trying to stay away from the kind of places I would normally go, right?

The motel room stunk. The bed looked as if it hadn't been washed in years, there was no way I could sleep in it and the people in the neighboring room were screaming at each other. I had never felt as alone, this out of place as I did at this moment. I sunk to the floor in self pity, wrapping my arms around myself as I cried. I cried for my father. I cried for my mistakes and I cried for Edward.

I hoped he would find it in his heart to forgive me one day. I had never meant for things to turn out this way. I knew I would never see him again, but just knowing that he forgave me would make the pain hurt a little less.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella_

Five days later, in another motel, I turned on the TV to find out my father was dead. I couldn't believe it, just when I had finally stopped crying, just when I had pulled myself together. When I finally believed that I _might_ be able to do this, my world came crashing down.

I cried for hours watching the news station, only that didn't make me feel any better and when that didn't work I went for a shower. I scrubbed my skin raw trying to remove the dirt, but this kind of dirt was more than skin deep. I was never going to be able to get rid of it. So I did the next best thing. I went to the nearby liquor store and bought myself a bottle of gin. If I couldn't remove the dirt, then I would drink until I forgot it was there.

It wasn't my greatest idea. At some point between drunk and in a coma, I found myself at a nearby pay phone dialling Edward's number. "Is it true?" I whispered into the receiver. "Is he dead? Did I kill my father?"

I wasn't sure what kind of response I was hoping for, denial from Edward that my father wasn't dead, comfort and reassurance that everything was going to be okay, confirmation that he didn't hate me? But I never got any of that. I think he was too shocked to hear from me. "Bella, is that you? Where are you?"

The second he asked me where I was I knew I shouldn't have called him. I dropped the bottle of gin, which I had been holding in my hand like a crutch and shook my head as the glass smashed all over the sidewalk. "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have called you. I won't bother you again." I slammed the receiver down, chastising myself for being so stupid. I should have known better than to call him.

I hoped I hadn't been on the call long enough for him to trace me. If he even cared enough to trace me that was… I never even gave two thoughts that I had left a number behind from the pay phone. I stumbled towards my motel room and fell onto the bed. I was too drunk to care if it was dirty or notice that I had cut my leg when I smashed the bottle of gin. Instead of noticing all those things, I slipped into a deep, drunken slumber, getting exactly what I wanted… I had forgotten all about feeling dirty.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward.

Her call came from a pay phone in Warren, Ohio, in the Trumbull county. Jasper informed me they tracked the pay phone to sleezy looking motel out on the highway.

What the hell was she doing all the way there and at a place like that?

It was good to hear her voice. Although it was only brief, I was more relieved to know she was alive, alright, at least I hoped she was alright.

I was mad at her and I had every right to be. She lied to me, she kept a secret from me, from her own father. She let that bastard take advantage of her, blackmail her into poisoning her own father instead of coming to me for help.

"We're ready," Jasper informed me. As soon as I found out her location I had ordered a plane be ready to take us there.

There would be no pleading or sympathy on my part for her. I was going to bring her home regardless if she wanted to be back or not. She was going to pay for her mistake. Not for the hand she played in her father's death, but for deceiving me, for lying to me. She also needed to attend her father's funeral. People would ask questions if she didn't show, questions that I nor anyone else could answer. I hadn't declared her missing, despite being pressured to do so by Charlie's PA. I didn't need any FBI that I didn't have direct relations with prying into mine and Bella's life and I couldn't risk them knowing of Bella's involvement in Charlie's death.

The flight was short. To be honest, I wasn't expecting her to be so close. I still hadn't figured out how she had managed to get away undetected at all. She obviously had no phone on her if she was calling from a pay phone and all of her accounts were still untouched.

As we pulled up outside the motel, Jasper and myself jumped out of the car followed by three men. We searched every room, even kicking in some doors. But it was no use, she wasn't here anymore. Even the desk clerk swears no one matching her description ever came through there.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella

I woke up a few hours later with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. As I began to come to I remembered seeing the announcement of my father's death on the news. It was what had led to my meltdown and drinking, which certainly wasn't feeling like such as a good idea right now.

I groaned as I sat up in bed and then made my way to the bathroom. It wasn't until I sat on the toilet that I remembered the phone call… the phone call that had the power to destroy my life. What the hell had I been thinking? I finished peeing before I began to rush about my motel room collecting my things. I knew I had to get out of here before the cops or Edward showed up.

Rushing around made my leg sting like a bitch. Turns out I may have cut it when I smashed my bottle. I must have been too drunk to notice before, not that I had time to think about it right now. I had to get out of here. I packed my things into my car and then made my way to the reception. I paid the desk clerk an obscene amount of money to keep quiet should anyone come asking questions about me. I may have even threatened him. Then, I hightailed it out of there. Part of me wanted to stay, curious as to who would show up, but I knew it was too dangerous.

Really, I shouldn't have been driving. I still felt drunk, but it was either drive and risk getting caught, or stay here and face the consequences. That was certainly not something I was willing to do.

I drove to Jefferson, which was about fifty minutes away. I figured that was far enough away to stop them from finding me. I didn't want to risk driving under the influence any further. The last thing I needed was to be pulled over and recognized. I headed to a motel on the outskirts of town and booked myself a room. When I got in the room, I took the time to examine my leg. The wound was dirty and needed to be cleaned. There also appeared to be some shards of glass stuck inside. Normally it would be something you'd go to the ER for, but I couldn't under my circumstances. I was left with no choice but to take the glass out myself. This wasn't going to be pleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward.

"How does she keep slipping away?" I said, repeatedly punching the wall.

It's been three days since she made any contact. Three days since the failed trip to Warren. Three days with still no answers.

Charlie's funeral was tomorrow and his daughter was nowhere to be found. What the hell was I supposed to tell people? The media?

"You need to relax. Killing your hand isn't going to make her magically appear," Jasper said.

"Fuck you." I slumped down on the sofa flexing my fingers. Nothing was broken.

"We need to get Emmett here. You know if anyone can find her it will be him."

Emmett was a hacker, but he was also a little more than that. Emmett did...special jobs for me. It was his job to take people out. Not find and bring them back alive, and besides, I didn't need anyone else knowing about Bella's disappearance. I couldn't risk any of this getting out, not when the tape could be leaked to the media and in that case there would be no way I could help her.

"We can't risk anyone else knowing," I said.

"You know Emmett won't say anything. For the right price anyone is silent."

Jasper did have a point. All our leads, all our attempts at tracking Bella down, at finding any sign of her were pointless. She was always one step ahead of us. I needed the help and she needs to be here to put her father to rest. Regardless of all the wrongs,regardless of how she saw herself in this, he was still her father. He loved her unconditionally and she loves him to and I will be damned if she isn't here to pay her respects.

My fiance wasn't the only missing person I had to worry about finding but she was however my main priority. I had Jasper put out a note to Charlie's PA, Alice, that if anything were to hit the media or the papers about Bella, she was to pay them off and have them destroy it, whatever the cost was.

That bastard thinks that he can get away with this. He thinks that he's invincible, he's wrong. When I find him, he will regret the day he was born.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bella_

Motel after motel… I thought disappearing would be easy. It wasn't. I was both mentally and physically drained. My father's funeral will be tomorrow and I was on the other side of the country. I think I had subconsciously put several states between us so that I wouldn't be tempted to attend it. I knew no good could ever come of me going to his funeral. I still had no idea who was looking for me. It could be Edward or it could be the cops. Hell, it could be no one, for all I know.

I hadn't stuck in one place for too long to find out. I had been traveling roads at random, trying to make myself untraceable. Just to be safe. So far it had been working or at least I think it was.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up from my seat to see a tall, muscular man with short, dark curly hair, looking down at me. He flashed me a dimpled smile as I stared up at him. I quickly glanced around the diner I was currently sitting in to see there were plenty of free tables and instantly became on high alert. Who was he, and why did he want to sit with me? I hadn't seen him before, so he couldn't be working for Edward. Did that mean he was a cop?

"Actually," I said, getting up. "I was just going to the ladies room and then leaving." Truth was the waitress had only just delivered my meal and I was nowhere near done, but I wasn't sticking around to find out this guy's intentions.

"I think you should stay," the man said, taking a seat at the opposite side of the table. "Bella Swan."

My heart caught in my throat. How the hell did he know my name? "I… think you've mistaken me for someone else," I stuttered as I grabbed my purse.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "A mutual friend of ours wants to meet."

"I don't have any friends," I proclaimed before spinning around and hurrying towards the restroom. I had already clocked its location the second I had come in here. I was always taking in my surroundings, planning for the worst.

I hurried towards the restroom door, but instead of taking it, I took the door to the left which led to the kitchen. I raced through the kitchen, ignoring the protests of the staff that worked there and ran out the back door.

I didn't get more than two feet before two strong arms grabbed me from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward.

"I have her," Emmett said.

I knew I could count on Emmett. He has never let me down. I have never given him a job that he couldn't complete. I should have gone to him to begin with and all this stress could have been avoided.

One thing was for sure though, I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. She has put me through hell in only a couple of days. She didn't trust me enough to help her, me, her own fiancée. And so for that she was going to pay.

"How are you holding up?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be better as soon as Emmett brings her back, and Charlie's funeral is over and done with."

"Don't be too hard on her. Remember this can't be easy on her. She wasn't even here to say goodbye to her father," Jasper tried to reason with me, maybe he could sense my anger, maybe he knew there would be hell to pay for Bella. But he should know me better by now. He should know that I do not forgive easily, not even someone like Bella.

~SOAD~

I had been on the edge all day waiting for Emmett to arrive. Alice said I was impossible to deal with. She had finished putting the finishing preparations for the funeral with Jaspers help, while I paced the front foyer back and forth, waiting for my wayward fiancée.

At eleven fifty-eight exactly, Emmett's car pulled into the estate. I was waiting on the lawn, drumming my fingers against my thighs in an attempt to keep myself calm.

The car came to a stop only meters away from me. Emmett was the first to climb out giving me a curt nod, but Bella was nowhere in sight. Emmett's windows were quite light so seeing inside the car wasn't a problem.

"I thought you said you had her?" I yelled.

"Calm down. Have I ever given you reason to doubt me," he said, walking around to the back of the car and popping the trunk.

"She was being difficult so..."


	10. Chapter 10

_Bella_

I kicked. I screamed. I did everything I could to get free from whoever held me, but no matter how much I fought them, they wouldn't let me go. "Calm down," he eventually ordered, when the fight began to leave my body. It was the voice of the man from the dinner. I had no idea how he had beaten me outside, but he appeared to know my next move even before I did. "I'm taking you back home. I'm taking you to Edward." His words were supposed to soothe me, but all they did was reignited the fight within me.

I screamed louder hoping someone would come to my aid, but it was dark outside and no one seemed to be interested in getting mixed up in our mess. "Get in," he ordered as he opened the passenger side door of a car. When I didn't attempt to get in he pushed me, but I used my legs to brace myself against the seat and pushed back against him. I think I caught him by surprise because the two of us ended up on the ground, rumbling around. I hit my sore leg on a large rock and let out a cry. He used my momentary distraction to yank me to my feet. "You can either get in the car, or I'll put you in the trunk."

I didn't answer him; instead, I sunk my teeth into his arm, biting him as hard as I could. However, there really wasn't any point in fighting him. My leg was aching and it wasn't like I could outrun him. In the end, he put me in the trunk. I only got out when we arrived at the airport where we were boarded on Edward's private jet and he locked me in the bedroom as soon as we were on the jet. When we arrived in DC I was tossed into another truck. I guess he had learned that I was going to fight him every second of the way.

When the trunk was opened, I saw him and Edward standing over me. To say Edward looked furious was an understatement. All I wanted to do was reach up and pull the trunk close. This was a side of Edward I had never seen before. I don't think I had ever angered him in the past, not even once. I certainly didn't want to find out now what it was like to get on his bad side.

"She's got a gash on her leg," my kidnapper said as I stared up at them. "She will need it looked at. It was bleeding, but like I said she was being difficult."

I sat in the trunck like the meek little wife my father had wanted me to be, waiting for Edward's next move. I knew it would be stupid of me to attempt to run or fight him right now. I had to act docile until I found out what he was thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward.

So many things were running through my mind right now. I was relieved to have her back home where she belonged. I was angry that she was hurt. But most of all I was furious.

I had thought about this. I had planned what I would say and do to her when she was finally back home.

But all of that went out the window the moment Emmett popped that trunk and my eyes met hers.

She was scared of me, it was written all over her face. No matter how brave she tried to be, how well she tried to hide it, she couldn't. She was afraid of me right now and she had every right to be because right now I didn't recognize my own anger.

"Get out," I said, with a deadly calm. "Now."

She tried pushing herself up a few times, but failed miserably. She was shaking too much or maybe she was just trying to stall.

In the end, I grabbed her arm and yanked her out using more force than I needed to.

She let out a yelp as she put pressure on her injured leg. I leaned down and yanked her jeans up to reveal a nasty cut. Emmett was right, it would need to be treated. It even looked infected. What the hell had she done to herself?

"Edward...I," she said.

"Shut up," I said, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder, making my way inside with her.

"Put me down," she insisted. "Please, Edward."

"I said, shut up." My hand came down on her backside, the force of which echoed through the hallway. I had never laid a hand on her, not in that way at least, but there is a first time for everything and for everything that she had done, for everything that she had put me through she deserved a lot worse.

When I reached our room, I threw her down on the bed and proceeded to call Jasper. I informed him that I needed a doctor as soon as possible to tend to Bella. He tried to push and ask more questions, but I hung up on him. His only job right now was to get me a damn doctor.

"Edward, please let me explain," she said.

I pinched the tip of my nose and let out a small chuckle as I sat on the bed beside her.

"You would be very smart to keep your mouth shut right now. You have put me through hell and back and to be honest, right now I don't have any self control. Let the doctor fix your leg first and then...Then we can talk."


	12. Chapter 12

_Bella_

Edward was scaring me. I had never seen him like this before. He seemed almost unhinged. I didn't like that he was sitting so close to me, watching me. He had warned me not to talk, but that was all I felt compelled to do. I had to think up some sort of explanation, something that would make him less angry, but that was hard to do when I didn't know what he was thinking. Did he hate me? Did I disgust him? Did he plan to turn me over to the cops? Is that why he had looked for me? Who was the guy who had found me and how had he found me? Was it the phone call? Was that where I had gone wrong?

"I…" I began, but Edward glared at me, forcing me to be quiet. I bite my lip as tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I refused to allow him to see me weak. I looked down at my knees and played with the sleeve of my top. I wished he would leave me alone. I didn't want to sit with him right now. I didn't want him staring at me. In fact, I was pretty sure if he did leave me alone at this moment, I would look for my passport and escape through the secret passageway installed in my walk-in closet. Perhaps that was the very reason he wasn't leaving my side. He didn't trust me. He knew I was a flight risk.

Thankfully, the doctor showed up about twenty minutes later. I was so grateful to have a distraction. Edward didn't even leave the room when he came. Instead, he stood in the background with his arms folded, watching us. The doctor said my leg was infected and because it hadn't been treated properly, and it would most likely scar. He dressed it for me and gave me antibiotics, which I was to take three times a day. He also warned me not to have any alcohol or they wouldn't be as effective. I almost laughed at him when he said that. Did he have any idea what I was dealing with? There was no way I planned to stay sober to get through these next few days. In fact, I intended to pour myself a drink as soon as he left.

Jasper came to collect him when it was time for him to go. He looked at me worriedly, but never spoke a word to me. When the two of them were gone Edward moved back to the bed. As he sat down I made a move to get up, thinking I would have that drink right about now, but Edward grabbed my wrist tightly and forced me to stay in place. "Time to talk."

I swallowed hard as I stared up at him, and then I said the first thing that came into my head that I believed would solve all my problems. "I think we should call the wedding off." Judging by the look on his face, he didn't agree with me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bella_

"What did you say?" he asked in a deadly calm voice, but the expression on his face told me everything I needed to know. He wasn't happy.

"I… I… It's just…" I stammered, trying to think of what to say to get me out this mess. I slid away from him on the bed, thinking it was best to put as much distance between us as possible. "It's just… now that my father is dead, I didn't think there was no need for us to continue with the engagement. I mean… the marriage was arranged by both of our fathers and now that he is not here… there is any need to continue the arrangement. He won't be able to hold up his end of the deal." Well, it was a half-truth. The other reason I wanted to end the engagement was because quick frankly, I didn't know the man sitting beside me. He scared me. I didn't know what he would do and I certainly didn't want to have to answer to him.

Edward got up off the bed without a word and walked to the other side of the room. He stood with his back to me, which meant I couldn't see his face. I had no idea what was going on in his head. Was he angry with me or was he considering my suggestion?

What if he agreed? Sure, I would be free of him. I wouldn't need to fear what he would do, but I didn't entirely want to be free of him, did I? A part of him still held my heart. No matter how small that part was. It was still there. I had no doubt that if none of this had ever happened the two of us would be happy together, but could he ever truly be happy with who I was now? And while we were on the subject who the hell was he? Who was this darker Edward that I had never seen before? He was certainly not the man I had been introduced to.

Logically going our separate ways would be the best for each of us. I had no idea where I would even go. All I knew was that I couldn't stay in the house where I had murdered my father. I would go somewhere far away, to another country possibly. I would start over and try to live my life… without Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward.

"No," I said, turning to face her.

"Please, Edward, be reasonable here. There is no need for us to be together anymore. There is nothing that you can gain from it," she said

Every step I took towards her, she squirmed away, crawling further and further up the bed until her back bumped against the headboard. I climbed up after her. She was trapped between the headboard and me and she knew there was no escape.

I was sick of this game she was playing, tired of it. She had no idea who she was dealing with. She had no idea what I was capable of for that matter, or what he father was actually involved in.

She thought she could walk away from this, from me simply because Charlie was dead? She was about to have one hell of a shock then.

"You seem to have a problem understanding things, amor. Funny how compliant you were when your father was around. Do not think anything has changed," I warned.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. I had to hand it to her, she was holding herself well. She looked me dead in the eyes.

"I do not want to marry you and you can't make me," she spoke with confidence.

I let out a small chuckle, thinking she was cute right now. Thinking that she could simply walk away.

Before she could utter another word, I wrapped my hand around her neck and forced her down on the bed.

"I can make you do whatever I want, amor, and you are going to be a good girl and do as I say and say 'yes sir.'"

"Edward, please," she begged, trying to pry my fingers from around her neck.

"Now be a good girl, go have a shower and get into bed."


	15. Chapter 15

_Bella_

"Yes, sir," I said bitterly, as I slid off the bed away from him. I would go for a shower, but not because he had ordered me to go. I would go for a shower simply to get away from him. I couldn't believe the side of him I was seeing. Who was this guy and why wouldn't he walk away from this marriage? Why wouldn't he set me free? Surely he could see that forcing me to stay with him would only make me hate him.

At least I had been able to distract him from the real topic at hand, killing my father… running. I wasn't sure which one angered him the most and I would be happy if I never found out. Hopefully, by the time I got out the shower, he would be gone so that I wouldn't need to talk to him further. He had told me to go to bed, that had sounded like he was dismissing me. I hoped that meant he planned to be elsewhere.

I showered and went straight from the bathroom to our walk-in closet so that I didn't need to see him. While I was looking for clothes my eyes briefly drifted to the secret door. I would be lying if I said I didn't think of running, but I didn't have my purse. His goon had taken it when he captured me. I didn't have my passport or car keys either. I was pretty sure both had been hidden from me by now.

When I returned to our bedroom, he was gone. I sat down on the bed, but I had no intention of going to sleep. Sleeping meant I would be closer to my father's funeral, which I had no intention of going to. Although, I am sure Edward had other ideas. I was, however, tired. I could have easily laid back on the bed and fallen asleep. I was sure sleep would consume me if I did. I could have used that drink right about now, but I would need a little something extra if I was to stay awake.

I spotted my cell sitting on my bedside table. I picked it up. Surprisingly, someone had kept it charged. I scrolled through messages from people sending me condolences. They had no idea. I went to my contacts after that, scrolling until I found the name I was looking for.

"Honey Bee," Juan said after a few rings. "It's been a while."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"You know me, Bee. Always up late partying, money to be made. How can I help you?"

"I need some stuff," I said, quietly.

"And your first thought was of me? I'm flattered."

"Can you hook me up?"

"Sure, where you at?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. I didn't think him coming here was a good idea. Not that I had ever had him come here when my father was around. I had started my habit when I was in college, living away from home and someone had hooked me up with Juan when I had returned here. "I'll meet you. Tell me where you are at."

I scribbled down the address that Juan gave me and then quietly snuck out of my room. A few of the guards still owed me favors. I didn't think they would have helped me run away, but I saw no reason why they wouldn't help me out on a little shopping trip.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bella_

I had managed to talk Sam, one of the guards into taking me to the address. He wasn't happy by any means, but at least he had agreed. Getting him to agree to stay in the car was another matter entirely. It hadn't been easy, but we both had finally agreed that I had five minutes to do what needed to be done. If I was any longer, he was coming inside to haul my ass out.

The address Juan had given to me had surprisingly led to a gated community with large houses. I had half expected to hear music streaming out of the house when we had pulled up outside, but everything seemed fairly quiet. Inside, however, was another matter. It was exactly what you expect from your typical party. People were drinking here and there, there was the odd person taking drugs and of course couples making out.

After I had knocked on the door, I was led to the kitchen where I waited for Juan. Thankfully, he hadn't kept me waiting long. "Honey Bee," he called happily as he walked into the room. "It's good to see you," he said, pulling me into his arms and placing a kiss on either side of my cheeks.

"It's good to see you too, Juan," I said, kissing him back.

"Come with me," he said as he took my hand and led me out of the kitchen, down the hall and into another room with a bar. There were a few people spread about the room, but the lights were dimmed so I didn't pay them much attention. It wasn't until he began leading me to a group of sofas centered around a coffee table that I realized the person sitting on the sofas was Edward, and he was staring right at me. _Shit!_ I froze right on the spot. I was like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't stop staring and I had no idea how to react. "Bee, you okay?" Juan asked, concerned.

I glanced at him and then looked back at Edward. What the hell was he doing here? The only explanation I could come up with was that he was here for the same reason as me and if that was the case he couldn't say anything about me being here. Not when he had his own drug habit. "I'm fine," I said, looking back at Juan. I put a false smile on my face trying to reassure him. He studied me for a second and then continued to walk me to the sofas.

The second I got close to Edward he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me onto his lap so that I was sitting with my back to his chest. I had let out a yelp of surprise, but Juan and a man who was sitting on the other sofa never reacted. "I thought you were going to bed," Edward said, quietly into my ear.

"I never agreed to that," I replied under my breath. By now my heart felt like it was in my throat. I had no idea how this was going to play out, or how Edward was going to react. I kept telling myself that Edward would have to keep himself in check. Juan wouldn't stand for him to disrespect one of his customers, right?

"Bee," Juan said, snapping my attention to him. "How about one on the house?" he handed me a note. On the coffee table was a line just waiting for me to take it. I didn't hesitate. I leaned forward and sniffed up the heavenly powder.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward.

The moment that I laid eyes on her I thought I would kill her. I had left her home. I had left her in bed. I had people watching her as to make sure she wouldn't escape again and yet here she was with Juan.

How the hell did she know my cousin? This wasn't a place for her and Juan wasn't exactly the type of person I ever imagined her to associate with.

But I guess all my questions were answered when she leaned over the coffee table and rolled up the bill snorting a line.

How the hell had I missed this? I thought to myself. I thought I had her all figured out and yet here she was snorting cocain right before my very eyes and I had made no move to stop her. I guess I was still in shock from the current situation.

I had business to discuss with Juan. When he said he would be having a sweet little number come in, I never thought he would be talking about my Bella.

"So, hermano, usted la conoce?" Juan asked.

"You could say that," I said, not taking my eyes off of my now high fiancee.

"How you doing honey bee?" He asked Bella.

"Great," she said. Avoiding at all cost to look at me. I had a death grip around her waist. If I was hurting her, she made no sound about it. Truth was, I knew I had to be hurting her because my own fingers hurt with the grip I had on her.

My cousin looked between the two of us. He wanted to say something but held his tongue. To me he looked more concerned for Bella than he should but that could also be because he does not know who she really is to me.

"I should go," Bella said, breaking the silence in the room. She made a move to stand up off of my lap, but I refused to let her. "Let go of me," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Hermano, what the fuck man. Let her go," Juan said. "Come on honey bee, I'll take you out." He held his hand out to her.

Bella shifted in my lap, turning around just enough to look me in the eyes. Her eyes were red and her pupils had dilated. It was safe to say she was well and truly high. However the small amount she had snorted should not have been enough to cloud her judgment completely, but then again I don't know how much she can handle.

"Please let go of me," she said, almost pleading now.

"I apologize for my cousin, honey bee, he was raised by wolves," Juan said.

Bella's head snapped around to him so quick I thought I heard it snap. Her face fell and she paled slightly.

"Cousin?" She asked. "He's your cousin?" she screeched.

"Why do I get the feeling you two know each other?" Juan asked me.

"Get out," I ordered.

Juan was hesitant. He was obviously concerned for Bella. I don't know what relationship he had with her other then her dealer, but if it was anything other than that, he was just a dead man walking right now.

I left no room for arguments with him. I wanted him and everyone else out of this room.

"No hagas algo estúpido," he said, closing the door behind him after he cleared the room.

On my lap, Bella swallowed loudly. She was in a lot of trouble and she knew it, but I don't think she could even grasp what was about to happen to her next.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bella_

"Edward," I stuttered, putting my hands on his chest, trying to gain some space between us. "I didn't know Juan was your cousin and I didn't know you would have been here, or I wouldn't have come. I planned to be in and out the house before you noticed I was gone. I wasn't trying to run. I promise. I only wanted a little something to keep me straight." I was rambling. I knew that, but with the look on his face I would have done anything to stop what was coming next. There was an angry glint in his eye that told me things weren't going to end well for me. If I could have ran, I would have, but he still had an unbearably strong grip on my waist.

"Have long have you been using?"

So that was what he was angry about. Surely being cousins with Juan he had participated in the odd line? "It's an old habit, one I had in college. This is the first time I've touched the stuff since we've been together."

"First and last."

"What?!" I asked, not certain that I had heard him correctly.

"You won't touch it again, Bella," he said in a voice that gave no room for argument.

I wanted to agree with him so that we could put an end to this conversation and leave, but the stubborn part of me couldn't keep her mouth closed. "You don't get to tell me what to do. If I want to snort a line, I'll snort a line."

His hand moved so fast I had no idea what he was going to do until he had done it. He slapped me across the face, making my cheek burn. I clutched my hand to my face staring at him, willing myself not to cry, but the tears were already trickling down my cheeks whether I wanted them to or not. I couldn't believe he had lifted his hand to me. I couldn't believe that he thought he had the right to tell me what to do. I wanted to scream and shout at him, telling him that I hated him, but I knew that would do me no good. If anything, it was only more likely to make him more violent.

So I sat there, waiting to see what he would do next, putting all my hate and anger into my eyes as I stared at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward.

I am not usually violent with women, but there was just something about her in that moment. The way she looked at me, the way her eyes held onto that hate and that smart ass mouth of hers.

She needed to know her limits, she needed to know her place.

Do I regret slapping her?

No, as simple as that.

I let her stand up but not move away from me. She stood before me still holding onto her face, still crying. I had not put a lot of force into it, but even I knew she would bruise. Fuck.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"How do you think?" She said, her words laced with hate.

I glared at her not believing her attitude. Maybe she had a death wish? Maybe she wanted to push me to my absolute limit, or maybe she was just plain stupid.

"Bella, amor, I don't like repeating myself. It would be very good idea for you to get that through your head right now," I said, pinching my nose. "Now, how did you get off the property undetected?" I asked, grabbing a fistful of her shirt.

"Sam. Sam took me," she said, trying to put some distance between us.

Sam! What a simple job he had and how he failed at it. Unfortunate for him really. But I am not a man who gives second chances. One strike and you're out.

"He's here waiting for you isn't he?" I asked, keeping my calm.

She nodded, still trying to pry my fingers from her shirt.

Outside the door I heard some commotion. Yelling, banging, as if someone was fighting. Even with the loud music it was clear to make out and I knew exactly who was behind the door.

I smirked as I let go of Bella's shirt. I reached into the back of my pants and pulled out my gun, taking the safety off and loading the chamber. All the while, Bella's eyes went wild with fear.

I motioned for her to come to me, but she stood frozen in her place, staring at the gun in my hand. I didn't have time for this.

I grabbed a hold of her hand with my free hand and pulled her alongside me towards the door.

"Open the door," I instructed her. I didn't trust her enough to let go of her and do it myself. I didn't trust her not to do something stupid. But with shaky hands, she got the job done. She could listen after all, I thought.

Outside, it was just as I suspected. Sam was having a heated argument with my cousin, asking about Bella.

"Culo, I don't know who the fuck you are but you best be on your way or my little friends are going to fix that face of yours," Juan said.

"Where is the girl?" Sam asked.

"You mean this one?" I said, making Sam and Juan turn to look at me. Sam's face dropped instantly. His eyes went from Bella, to me, to the gun in my hand.

"Mr Cullen…"

One shot right between the eyes and he fell to the floor in a heap right next to Bella's feet.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bella_

I screamed as I heard the gun go off and watched Sam's lifeless body fall to the floor. I tried to jump out of the way, but Edward held me in place almost like he wanted me to watch everything first hand. When I finally managed to pull free of him I was conflicted between kneeling down to Sam, even though I knew he was dead, and moving as far away as possible. "What is wrong with you!?" I shouted, tears streaming down my face, my hands grabbing at my hair. "You can't just go around killing people. He was doing me a favor. I persuaded him to bring me here. He didn't want to, but I made him."

Edward said nothing in response. He merely raised his eyebrow at me. I knew what he was thinking; my hands weren't exactly clean either. He turned to Juan, effectively dismissing me. He ordered him to clean the mess up, like there wasn't a body on the floor and then he walked over to me, grabbing me by the elbow and marching me out of the house.

He never spoke a word to me on the way home and when we arrived at the house he locked me in our bedroom without a second thought. The first thing I did was run to the secret door, but no matter how much I pushed, punched or kicked it, the door would not open. Someone had blocked it from the other side. I was trapped. I fell onto the floor in a blubbering mess, wrapping my arms around my knees.

I must have cried myself to sleep at some point because the next thing I knew, Alice was standing in the closet, leaning over me. "Edward asked me to come and help you get ready for the funeral."

I had planned to refuse to go to the funeral, but after everything I had seen, I wasn't sure angering Edward any more was such a good idea. I didn't want to go and face my father, the man I had killed, but I didn't want to piss Edward off either. There was no telling what he would do. "I need a drink," I mumbled, sitting up.

"I, uh, I'm not sure that is a good idea," Alice said, straightening her dress suit. "I don't think Edward would appreciate you drinking."

"Look, if Edward wants me to get ready, I am going to need something stiff to help me. There should be vodka or whiskey in my father's office, go and get one of them. Don't bother with the glass." While Alice left I got up off the floor and went for a shower. After the shower, I brushed my hair out while looking in the mirror. I looked a mess. My eyes were sunken and lined with a dark shadow. There was also a large bruise on my cheek where Edward had hit me. I had half a mind not to cover the bruise or the injury on my leg up, let people ask questions. See how my darling fiancé liked that. I may even supply them with a few answers.

Alice showed up a few minutes later with a bottle of vodka in her hand. I started drinking while she began to get me ready. I guess I must have had more than my fair share of the vodka because I never noticed that she had covered up the bruise with makeup, or that she dressed me in a trouser suit to hide my leg. I guess you could say I was now well and truly numb to the world.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N – This chapter contains scenes of sexual abuse._

 _Bella_

Edward wasn't happy when we met him downstairs. He shouted and ranted something about me being drunk. I think he may have even had a go at Alice. What he failed to realize was that I wasn't drunk, just functional… kind of. I didn't pay him any attention anyway because quite frankly, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get this over with.

We left in the funeral car soon after that. I think Edward warned me to behave at some point, or else. There were a lot of eyes on us this today, including the local news. I wasn't sure what he was expecting me to do. It wasn't like I was going to stand in front of my father's casket and confess my guilt to the world. Well, I didn't think it was actually possibility, not until I stood there in front of the casket and my knees weakened by the weight of what I had done. At that moment Edward had been the only thing holding me up and keeping me together. I wouldn't have gotten through the day if it hadn't been for him, but I also wouldn't have been there if he hadn't forced me. Take from that what you will.

Thankfully, most of the day had been a blur. The funeral had passed quickly as did the wake. I had alcohol to thank for that. Edward wasn't exactly pleased about me drinking, but it wasn't like he could stop me with so many people watching our every move. I used that to my advantage.

At one point, I went to the restroom to get some space, mainly from Edward, but also from everyone else. I couldn't stand to hear one more person tell me that they were sorry for my loss, that my father had been a good man. Yeah, he had been a good father, at one point, but as a politician, he had never been a good man. He was corrupt and I had a feeling that I didn't even know the half of it, considering who he had arranged my marriage to.

As I was washing my hands, I heard the door to the restroom open. I glanced up in the mirror expecting to see someone from the wake enter, but it wasn't. My eyes landed on the last person I ever wanted to see. Fear gripped hold of my body, freezing me in place when I knew I should have been running. I opened my mouth to scream, ask him what he was doing here, but no sound came out. He walked up behind me, his chest flush against my back as he smiled at me in the mirror. He rubbed the knuckles of his right hand down my cheek as if we were long lost lovers. "Hello Bella, I've been waiting for a chance to get you alone."

If I could have laughed, I would have laughed. The one place that was supposed to offer me solace turned out to be the one place that put me in the greatest danger. "We've missed you," he said, his hand sliding down from my face, to my neck, to the buttons on my blouse. "You have no idea how badly we've missed you." He tried unfastening one, but the stubborn button refused to cooperate. I thought it would be my saving grace, he wouldn't try anything too stupid with Edward close by, but I guess I was wrong. He grabbed the opening with both hands and yanked it open. Buttons went flying everywhere. I knew I should have fought him, shouted or screamed for help, but I was paralyzed with fear. "Such a good little girl," he praised as he cupped my breasts. "But you were also such a good little girl. We were sorry when you left us. Though, maybe it turned out for the best. You did kill your father for me after all. I wonder… would you kill your fiancé next if I asked?"

One of his hands slid from my breast, down to my abdomen toward my suit trousers. Tears streamed down my face as I realized what was coming next, but I still couldn't find the power to fight him. "I wonder if you are wet for me, are you wet for me, Bella?" he asked as he unfastened my trousers and began to slip his hand inside my pants. "Does the thought of killing your fiancé and being with me turn you on?" He pushed his hand inside my panties and spread me with his fingers, feeling that I was dry. I flinched, knowing he wouldn't like that, but before he got to react the restroom door opened again announcing someone else had entered.


	22. Chapter 22

Edward.

Alice had been very fortunate that Jasper had come in and saved her when he did. After I found out that she had supplied Bella with alcohol, I saw red. How the hell could Alice have been as stupid as to pull a stunt like that?

But all that was old news now. That was this morning and to be fair, Bella didn't appear drunk only numb.

I watched Bella as people came and offered their condolences, she seemed to be on autopilot. I don't think she knew or paid much attention to what she was saying as long as it would make those around her leave faster. I held onto her to entire time. I was afraid to let go of her. I wasn't worried that she would try and pull off any stunts, but my heart broke for her and for what she had been through. I may be heartless and some would call me, but I did feel for her and for what had happened to her.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Bella said.

I nodded, letting go of her hand. "I'll be waiting right here," I said, watching her walk off and enter the bathroom only a few feet from where we stood.

"How is she holding up?" Jasper asked, coming up behind me. I turned my attention away from the bathroom door Bella had walked through and sighed as Jasper patted my back.

"She's...She's…" I pinched my nose not being able to describe what Bella was right now. "She's holding up."

"Try and remember this can't be easy for her, Edward, all things given and we still don't know where he is."

I hated to admit it, but Jasper did make a valid point. Was I mad at Bella for all of this, yes. But Bella was only a pawn in a dangerous game of chess. If anything, Charlie had his part to play in this as well. The more I found out about the reasoning that my fiancee had killed her father the angrier I became that Charlie wasn't still alive just so I could have the satisfaction of killing him myself. I would even let Bella watch.

As I looked at my watch, I realized that Bella had been in the bathroom for well over ten minutes. I had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. She wouldn't have been stupid enough to run while my back was turned. Shit, I cursed as I left Jasper standing there mid sentence and barged into the women's bathroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward.

"Well, look at what we have here and perfect timing too," Mike said.

I had expected to find a lot of things when I barged into this restroom after Bella. Many scenarios played out in my mind, but this was definitely not one.

I had been searching for Mike ever since I found Bella's letter in her father's office. He was very good at going under the radar I had to give it to him. I was beginning to think I would have to bring out the big guns just to get a location on the puta. Yet here he was with his hands on my fiancee.

Bella looked a sobbing mess yet she made no move to try and escape Mike's clutches. I couldn't blame her for that. She had to be in shock. She looked as if she is about to collapse. After everything that Mike had done to her, after what he had threatened her with, after what he had made her do. He either was a lot stupider than I first thought or he clearly didn't know how he was messing with now.

"Mike," I smiled, knowing that if I were to lose it now and kill him it would cause a fucking scene and there would be no way that I could get around it. It was only the three of us in this restroom and there was no other escape. The place was crawling with security for the congress and there were far too many cameras to count. I had to play this out, I had to play him out.

I pretended to check the time on my watch and pushed the small dial. It was something that only I and my father had. It would send a signal to our security team and let them know our location. I knew that within sixty second they would be barging in here.

"Edward, care to join us?" Mike smirked. He had shifted himself so that he was standing behind Bella, his hands were still very much on her. I didn't look at her, I couldn't. I knew that if I did I would end up killing Mike right here right now and that was a mistake I was not going to make, no matter how great the temptation.

"I'm a busy man. I don't have time for games."

"He's a party pooper isn't he, Bella?" Mike said, placing a lingering kiss on Bella's cheek while smiling at me.

Not sixty seconds went by and the bathroom door burst open. Javier, my first in command came through, with the others following close behind.

I held my hand up, stopping him from coming any further or drawing his weapon when his eyes landed on Bella. I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. When Mike left the bathroom, he was to have him escorted out of the building and to the factory and to make it look...friendly.

Javier nodded and moved out of the room.

"Friends of yours?" Mike asked.

"You know, Mike, you have no idea who you are playing with now," I said, tucking my hands into my pockets and stepping towards them.

"You can't do shit to me, Edward. My father would have you in jail before the sun sets. In fact, you wouldn't make it out of this building," Mike said, very confident in himself.

Mike was in many ways your typical spoilt rich kid who even at his age was still dependant on his father.

"I am going to enjoy killing you, Mike," I said, pulling Bella away from him and putting her behind me. "And do you know what?"

"What?" He challenged.

"There will be no one to stop me. No one will look for you. No one will care. Do you want to know how I know?"

"You're full of shit. You can't touch me."

"I will see you later, Mike," I said.

"Yeah, I'll come by your cell," he said as he walked around me. "I'll see you later beautiful. With him locked away, we can have so much fun."

I closed my eyes and pulled Bella into my arms. Holding her as tight as I could. At this point I didn't know if I was comforting her or if she was comforting me.

She was a sobbing mess ready to fall apart. As soon as Mike had walked out and the door closed behind him, she couldn't hold herself together anymore, yet right now she was the only thing holding me together.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Happy Holidays!_

 _Bella_

"Please don't leave me," I managed to say in-between sobs. I clutched onto Edward's shirt as if my very life depended on it. My mind was a mess, full of images and memories I didn't want to relive, yet if Edward got locked away I had no doubt I would be reliving them. "He… you can't… please don't let him touch me." I shuddered at the thought of being back in his arms, their arms.

When Mike had come to me, threatening to take me back to my old life, I would have done anything to stay out of their reach. That 'anything' included killing my father. It wasn't like I didn't love my father. If I hadn't the guilt wouldn't be eating me up inside. He was a good father, or at least he had been when I was a child. The older I got, the more I found out about him and the things he was capable of. He was corrupt, money hungry and his drive for power came before everything, including his own daughter. That was the only explanation I could come up with, it was the only reason I could think of… I mean, why else wouldn't he save his daughter from the abuse his friends inflicted? Yeah, that's right. Mike was in his circle. Mike's father and my father were close. All my abusers were all in my father's circle, and yet he never saved me. He left me to rot in their arms.

I pushed Edward away. My skin was crawling and I was struggling to breathe. I had spent too much time thinking, reliving. I backed away from him until I hit the wall. I tugged at my hair and then run my hands down my arms, scratching and scraping at my clothes. I felt so dirty. I needed to get clean. I started to take my clothes off, not really thinking what I was doing, until Edward's hand stilled me. "Bella, look at me," he said firmly. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere, but right now I need you to pull it together. I need to get you out of here. We'll take the backdoor. Jasper has the car waiting, but we still need to pass people. I need you to hold it together until we get out of here."

I never gave him any signs of acknowledgement. I wasn't capable of doing that. A few seconds later Alice came into the restroom, she approached me cautiously and told me that she was sorry. She brushed my hair and cleaned up my face. She also zipped up my trousers, but there wasn't much she could do with the blouse so she closed my suit jacket.

When she was finished Edward took my hand and pulled me to his side. I didn't fight him. I leaned into him and kept my head down as we left the wake. I didn't want to make eye contact with any of the guests. I felt ashamed, dirty, almost like the entire ordeal had been broadcast on a large screen for them to view. I could feel them looking at me though. They knew. They knew I was dirty, broken. There would be no hiding that from any of them now.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bella_

Edward and I never spoke a word on the way home. Not that I was in a capable mental state to say anything, but I at least thought he would have said _something_. Being left to my own thoughts had been my own kind of personal hell. I had convinced myself that he no longer wanted me. I mean he had seen another man with his hands on me. Why would he want me now? I was dirty, used. No good. I didn't know why the thought of him not wanting me upset me. It was exactly what I wanted, right? I wanted him to let me go. I wanted to be free of him. To be left to my own devices. I wanted to be on my own so I could self-destruct.

When the car finally arrived home, I jumped out from the backseat and rushed inside, heading straight to our room. I wished I had been able to lock the door, but slamming it was the best I could do. I hoped that everyone took the hint and left me alone. I stripped as I made my way to the bathroom. I wanted to crawl out my own skin, but scrubbing was next best thing. I would scrub my skin raw until I removed every trace of _him_. I started the shower and climbed inside, not bothering to wait until it had heated up. I turned the dial to the highest temperature and grabbed the nail brush.

The shower, the scrubbing didn't help. Normally it would help to calm me, but I still felt like a loose cannon. I grabbed my robe as I came out, throwing it on as I made my way to the bedroom. The bottle of vodka from earlier was still sitting on my dressing table. Drinking right now was a terrible idea, but I couldn't seem to find the ability to care. I grabbed the bottle, taking a long drink before I surveyed the room. I had a lot of memories in this room. Good memories. This hadn't been my childhood room, but the room I had moved into when Edward and I had become a thing. I laughed bitterly when I thought back to the Edward I remembered. He had always carried this air of authority about him, but to me, to me he had always been tender, attentive. It was one of the reasons it had been so easy to let him in. He hadn't been like the others. I could see now it had all been an act, a way to get me to fall for him as it was quite clear that he didn't give two shits about me. I was just an object to him. He was no better than the others.

I took another long drink as I stared at the bed, remembering our first time together. The thought of it angered me. I wanted nothing more than to destroy the memory and pretend as if it had never happened. I threw the vodka bottle at the wall above the bed. It smashed against the wall, the remaining vodka and glass falling all over the bed. I wasn't happy with just that though. I wanted to tear up and destroy the room. So I did. I broke lamps, tables. I turned the bed over and smashed my fist into the mirror. I ransacked our walk-in closet, and then started on our bathroom. I had completely lost it. I was no longer able to see or think straight. All I could see was anger and it was consuming me.


	26. Chapter 26

Edward.

I do not consider myself to be a sadistic person, but I do enjoy the sight of blood and the cries for help, the desperation from my enemies.

I am desensitized from all of this. I can kill without any trace of emotion, it's what my father taught me to do.

My first kill was at the age of eight. There had been no training involved and it wasn't something I had ever seen before.

I can still remember everything about that day, even the rancid smell of the basement.

My father had sent one of his men up to collect me. My mother, she had tried to stop him from taking me down there, but her efforts had been useless.

When I arrived down in the basement, my father placed a gun in my hand, a nine millimeter. He stood behind me and helped me hold it up properly and told me to shoot until I killed the man that was tied to the chair in front of me, and so I did.

It's funny, because any other child would have been severely traumatized, but not me, no, because for me, for us, for my family it was normal, another day at the office if you want to look at it that way. My father may have not been the greatest father, but he made me who I am today.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mike continued to cry.

"Now you see, I don't believe you," I said, trailing the tip of my knife along his thigh.

"I am. I swear to god I am. Please let me go."

"Tisk, tisk Mike. You should know by now that begging will get you nowhere with me," I said. I leaned over him, my lips close to his ear. "In fact, I like it when you beg, it turns me on."

"Fucking hell, Edward, look at this mess," Jaspers said, as he walked into the warehouse.

"What can I say." I shrugged. "I was excited to have my little friend here that I got carried away."

"Did he piss his pants?" Jasper asked, disgusted as he sniffed the air.

"He's a dirty little boy," I said, holding the knife in between Mike's legs.

"Sweet Jesus, please help me," Mike cried.

I threw my head back laughing. "Mike, Jesus isn't going to help you. There is no God out there that can save you from me."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry for what happened to Bella," he said. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to do it. He made me."

"Oh, he did now? Your daddy, well, I have someone taking care of him right now," I said. Mike's father was on the other side of this building, hanging upside down. See, getting rid of him had been more fun. When you cut the right vein in the neck, they bleed out as fast or as slow as you want them. With Mr Newton, it was about seven hours.

"You and your father, you are both...No, I can't even call you a piece of shit that would be a compliment."

"Edward, the plane is ready to go. They are waiting for us," Jasper said.

"You know, when I found out what you did to her, I imagined a million and one ways to kill you and yet none of them were good enough. So I don't think I'm going to kill you," I said, cutting off the rope around his wrists.

He didn't move from the chair though.

"Well, come on, get up, off you go," I said.

"I don't...I…" he stuttered, standing up slowly, his knees giving out a little as he tried to walk, run away from me.

"What the fuck are you doing," Jasper hissed at me. I held my hand up to him to shut him up. He of all people should know that I don't let anyone walk away unpunished.

Just when Mike thought he was almost out of my sight, almost free. I snapped my fingers and two of my men appeared around the corner and grabbing a hold of him. I motioned for them to drag him over towards his father.

"You said I could go," he screamed as he was being dragged across the floor.

"I lied." I shrugged. "Besides, I have a present for you."

My guy threw mike at his father's head. He still had his eyes open. That look of terror and pain still on his face. Mike let out a loud scream.

"DAD!"

"Far out, that almost busted my eardrum," Jasper said.

"Don't you like my present, Mike?" I mocked. "You know what he told me Mike? He told me it was all your fault. Some father he was, right?" I laughed.

"Dad," Mike continued to cry. He didn't even notice as I came up behind him and put my gun to the back of his head.

Here they were, father and son rotting in hell together. My only regret was not having Bella be here to witness this moment.


	27. Chapter 27

_Bella_

"What the fuck is this?" Edward asked, forcing his way into the room. There was broken crap all over the floor, and the broken bed frame was sitting partly behind the door so that it couldn't open fully. He looked furious as he glanced around the room, but I couldn't find it within myself to care. Let him be angry. He wasn't the only one. Where the hell had he been and why the fuck was he covered in blood? "Bella!" he shouted, demanding my attention.

I shrugged. "I redecorated. You don't like it?"

"You redecorated," he muttered under his breath. He stormed toward me, grabbing my arms a little too tightly, pulling me up from my seat on the floor. "Get dressed," he ordered. "We don't have time for this shit. We have a plane to catch."

I screwed my eyes up at him, wondering if I had heard him correctly. "A plane? Why the hell would we have a plane to catch?"

"We're moving to Colombia."

I stared at him unsure what to say. Had I heard him right? Why would anyone move to Colombia? Clearly one of us had too much to drink and it wasn't me. I waved my hand, dismissing him and went to walk away, but Edward tightened his hold on my arm. "Ouch! Stop it, you're hurting me."

"I said now."

"You're joking, right?" I said, staring at him in disbelief. "I'm not moving to Colombia. Why the fuck would you think I want to move to Colombia?" I tried to pull away from him, but he refused to let me go. He was glaring at me like he expected me to quiver in fear. I guess I was too drunk to have any sense about me.

"You're moving to Colombia because I said you're moving to Colombia. Now be a good girl and get dressed." He pushed me toward the walk-in closet like he expected me to behave, but I had other ideas. I picked up the nearest object to me. It was a half broken vase that was lying on the floor. I threw it at his head as hard as I could, but Edward saw it coming and managed to duck before it hit him.

Edward came at me faster than my eyes could register. He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall. "Do I need to dress you myself?" I shook my head. "Good. Now go into the closet and get dressed."

When he released me, I walked into the closet and began to look for clothes. Not because I had surrendered and was willing to move to Colombia, but because I knew I needed to buy myself some time. Edward followed after me and began to undress. "Whose blood is on your shirt?" I found myself asking as I watched him.

"Mike's," he said a matter-of-a-fact as he took off the shirt and threw it at me.

"Mike's," I said, repeating his words as I looked down at the bloodied shirt in my hands. "You killed him?" I asked, but it really wasn't a question, more of a statement. I already knew the answer. I had seen Edward kill before. He didn't answer either way. I turned my attention back to the shirt in my hands. Most of the blood had dried, but there were a few wet spots. I ran my finger over one of them, coating it a little in Mike's blood. I brought it up to my nose, smelling it before I smeared it over my lips and then sucked my finger. It was a strange, sinister act. I knew that, but knowing that he was dead brought me some relief. Edward had killed for me, but that didn't mean I was willing to move with him.

He left the walk-in closet after he dressed. I took satisfaction in the fact that he had to search for clothes through the mess on the floor. I dressed slowly, delaying leaving the closet until the very last moment. I had yet to come up with a plan to get me out of going. It wouldn't have mattered even if I had because the second I left the closet Edward stepped behind me and plunged a needle into my neck. I barely got out the words 'What the hell are you doing?' before I collapsed into his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bella_

I groaned as the sound of voices around me brought me from my sleep. My head was pounding and my mouth felt like sandpaper. I did not want to be awake. I turned over in bed, only it wasn't my bed. It was cold and smooth. "You awake princess?" I moaned at the sound of Edward's voice. I did not want to be dealing with him right now.

"Go away," I said as I threw my arm over my eyes, trying to block out the offending light.

"We're almost home." That got my attention. What did he mean that we were almost home? I moved my arm and dared to open one eye. He was sitting across from me, watching me. That was when I noticed the strange windows behind him. _Wait a minute._ I sat up quickly, too quickly. The room spun and the contents of my stomach felt as if they were about to make an appearance. I covered my mouth as he pointed to the door beside me. "The restroom is in there. Don't you dare get sick on my sofa."

I got up quickly, racing into the restroom. I just made it to the toilet in time before I was sick. When I was finished, I laid my head on the toilet, not having the energy to do much else. I heard someone else enter, but I didn't even have the strength to look up and see who it was. Alice kneeled down beside me. "You okay?" She asked, moving hair away from my face.

"Alice," I said, surprised. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

She made a face as if thinking about what to say. "We're on a private jet headed for Colombia."

"Colombia," I muttered. Memories of the night before came flashing back to my mind. Edward insisting that we were going there. I refused of course, and then the fucker drugged me.

"Bella," Alice whispered, drawing my attention. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What?" I whispered back, wondering why we were whispering.

Edward chose that second to open the door. He didn't look happy, but then he never looked happy these days. He grabbed Alice by the arm and yanked her out the restroom, glaring at her, and pushed her toward Jasper. Jasper caught her, pulling her onto his lap, whispering something in her ear. He didn't look pleased either.

"You drugged me," I said, turning my attention to Edward.

"I did," he agreed. The asshole didn't even look remorseful for what he had done.

"You can't just go around drugging people and forcing them on planes against their will!" I shouted. Edward smirked at that. He fucking smirked. He was an asshole. "As soon as we land in Colombia I am getting on another flight and heading home."

"Good luck with that," he said before turning and walking away from me, effectively dismissing me. I would have gone after him if I had the strength. Instead, I lay my head back down on the toilet and closed my eyes, willing myself to feel better.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew he was lifting me and buckling me in for the landing. The thought of landing didn't help ease my stomach any. I had no idea what I was about to face or why we were here. I wasn't sure I even wanted to know. Edward handed me a bottle of water and something to settle my stomach before taking the seat across from me. "Better pull yourself together, Bella. My father is waiting for us. Don't do or say anything stupid."


	29. Chapter 29

Edward.

I was well aware that introducing Bella to my father could go south very fast, given the state that Bella was in right now.

Although they had met previously for a brief moment. But that was well over a year ago when things were slightly better, Bella was slightly better.

The plane came to a land on my father's compound. We were about one hour outside of the city of Cali, virtually in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by steel and concrete walls, but you would not guess that from where we were now.

"Where's the airport? Why are we getting out onto the tarmac?" Bella asked.

"There is no airport," I said, taking her hand and pulling her along with me. "This is my family's property."

"You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled.

I spotted my father waiting for us a few feet away surrounded by his men. He never went anywhere without them, not even to the bathroom. But I guess that's a small price to pay given the life he has chosen to live.

"Mi hijo," he said, pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. "Bien que te va."

"It's good to see you, padre," I said. "You remember Isabella, my fiancee."

"Ah yes. I am sorry to hear about your father."

"Isn't that nice," Bella said, not losing that attitude. She had no idea who she was dealing with. My father wasn't a man you wanted to offend and there would be nothing I could do to stop him his he chose to take action against her.

"It's been a long flight, pardre, and Bella isn't feeling all that well," I said. My father eyed her as if not believing me, but he didn't say anymore.

My fiancee on the other hand was about to open her mouth and dig her own grave, until I squeezed the life out of her hand hoping it would shut her up.

"Why don't we head to the house, we can all talk there. I see my nephew has a guest as well," my father, motioning to Alice.

Bella and I took a separate car from my father. The last thing I needed right now was to have Bella in a small, closed space with my father.

The drive from the airstrip to the house was about ten minutes in total. Bella didn't say a word the entire ride. She merely sat beside me staring out the window.

"All of this is your father's land?" She finally asked.

"Yes."

"How big is it?"

"Very. Enough to keep even you safely enclosed," I said, leaning over and placing a kiss on the top of her head. I knew her well enough by now. I knew what she was thinking. I knew she was looking for a way out of here. But she didn't understand that what I was doing, I was doing for her. Bringing her here was for her safety. But there were things she didn't need to know about, things that were better she didn't know about.

"Do me a favor and don't anger my father," I said, as the car pulled up around the back of the house by one of the pool areas. "He is not someone you want to anger."

She rolled her eyes as if what I had told her was a big joke. She opened her door and climbed out. She started walking away and before I could catch up to her and grab her, she did the one thing I nor anyone else expected her to do. She walked up behind my father and pushed him into the pool and then turned around and blew me a kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

_Bella_

The instant I pushed Carlisle into the pool, every gun in the vicinity turned and aimed at me. Though I only noticed the fact after I blew Edward a kiss. Okay, so it may have not been my best idea, but Edward had pissed me off. He had kidnapped me and brought me to another country and now he expected me to lie down and roll over. Not gonna happen. I didn't want to be here and I wasn't about to play the part of the doting fiancée.

Carlisle was furious. No, that was an understatement; there were no words for what Carlisle was. He splashed and spluttered his way out of the pool as Edward marched over to my side. Edward grabbed my arm and squeezed it painfully. "What have you done?" he hissed in my ear, but before I could answer him, Carlisle was standing in front of me. He didn't think twice about it as he raised his hand, slapping my face so hard that I staggered back.

When he went to lift his hand again Edward stepped between us. They both stared at each other, having some sort of silent debate then Carlisle snarled. "Fix her, or I will do it for you." I didn't know what he meant by that. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Edward snapped his fingers at one of the guards. "Mateo, lleva a Bella a su dormitorio. Quédate con ella y no la dejes fuera de tu vista." I glanced at Edward, worried. I had no idea what he had said, but he had used my name. Before I had the chance to ask, Mateo, the guard in question, stepped forward. He was tall, exceptionally tall against my small frame and he was built like a tank. He had dark hair and equally dark, soulful eyes. He was wearing a wife beater and a pair of combat pants that hugged him like a glove. One might have said he was handsome if it wasn't for the fierce way he was looking at me.

I gripped onto Edward's arm as Mateo walked toward me. I had no idea what was happening. I had no idea what Mateo was going to do to me and after that slap, I wasn't sure I could take much more. My jaw ached, but I refused to let them know just how much it hurt. Edward grabbed my wrist and effortlessly removed my hand from his arm. "Go with him," he ordered.

Mateo took my arm, not giving me the chance to argue as he began to pull me along. I had no choice but try and keep up. He led me into the house and through several corridors before opening a door to a room and pushing me inside. I turned to close the room door on his face, but he followed me inside and closed the door behind him. I was scared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't, especially after everything I had been through. I backed away from him, not taking my eyes off him, even for a second. He didn't advance toward me. I took that as a good sign. Maybe he didn't plan to hurt me. He leaned against the bedroom door, folding his arms. His eyes even held a bit of amusement.

I settled against the wall on the other side of the room, watching him. We stood like that for over half an hour. Neither of us looked away from the other, and then Mother Nature called. I tried crossing my legs, holding it in, telling myself it wouldn't be long until Edward came back. I could pee then, but another half an hour must have passed and still no Edward. I sighed. "I need to use the bathroom." Mateo didn't say anything, he just stared at me, which only made me angry. "Did you hear me? I said I need to use the bathroom." Still nothing. I advanced toward him, speaking slowly because he had to be fucking stupid. "I. Need. To. Use. The. Bathroom." He decided at that moment to point to one of the corners of the room. I turned to see what he was pointing at and there in the corner was a toilet. _You had to be joking._ "Nope. No way," I said, shaking my head. "I am not going to pee in a toilet while you watch. I want a proper bathroom. Now!" I screamed in his face. He didn't flinch, he didn't react. He just stood there. I was so fucking angry, not just at him, but at Edward and the world. I grabbed Mateo's arm and tried to shove him out the way of the door, but he was too fucking heavy. He refused to budge. So I started punching and screaming at him instead. I think I was crying too, and my sanity had officially left the building.

In a matter of mere seconds, Mateo spun me around so my back was pinned against his chest. He held my arms in place across my chest. I think he thought restraining me would help me calm down. He was wrong. It brought back too many memories of the when I had been held down before. I fought him like a rabid animal, kicking, clawing, screaming, until he had no choice but to let me go.

After that, I turned my anger on the room, destroying everything within reach. Mateo never once made a move to stop me. He just stood there watching me. Even when I sat down on the floor and pissed own my pants.


	31. Chapter 31

Edward.

It's fair to say the meeting with my father had not gone as planned, but then again, I hadn't thought Bella would have been so stupid as to push him into the pool.

She didn't know what she had done. She didn't know who she was dealing with.

My father had already taken out his anger and frustration on me. I couldn't blame him, if I were in his shoes I might have done the same. I can't say I forgive him for putting his hands on Bella, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Maybe sending her to the basements with Mateo wasn't a good idea, I thought as I left my father's office. I couldn't blame her for her reaction, it was me who had put her in that situation after all. I stopped in my tracks and shook myself wondering where this reasonable side of me was coming from.

"There you are," Jasper said, jogging up behind me. A worried frown covering his face.

"What happened now?" I asked. After spending the past four hours with my pissed off father the last thing I wanted was to deal with anymore bullshit.

"Mateo said and I quote 'she is very unreasonable.' What the fuck happened out there?"

Great. That was just great. Although I had to smile because I could just picture the hell Bella was giving Mateo.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, as I started towards the basements.

"Back at the main house, behaving herself," he said.

"Well, at least one of them is," I mumbled under my breath.

"Why the hell would you put Bella down there with Mateo?"

"Why the fuck is it your business?" I didn't feel like justifying myself to Jasper. The truth was, I didn't know why I sent her down there. But her being down there was better than being up here with my father.

"Don't be surprised when she attacks you in your sleep," he said, patting me on the back.

There were seven cellars in the basement and Mateo had Bella in the very last one.

It was dead quiet down here. From what Jasper had told me, I was expecting Bella to be screaming the place down. But there was nothing but silence and that worried me.

I jogged over to the end of the hall and stood outside the door listening in to see if I could hear anything but there was nothing.

In the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong, and as I unlocked the door...nothing could have prepared me for what I had found.

My heart sank as my eyes fell on Bella and Mateo standing over her with his arms folded. She was in the middle of the room, curled up in the fetal position. Her eyes were opened and yet she didn't seem to be mentally present here.

I kneeled down beside her brushing the hair off of her face. "Bella," I said, but got no response. Fuck.


	32. Chapter 32

Edward.

"¿Que pasó?" I shouted at Mateo

"Ella necesitaba orinar. Le dije que no puedo irme y ella se volteó," he said.

There had to be more to it than that. Something else had to have happened to make her retreat into this zombie like state.

"Dime la verdad."

He shifted from foot to foot. He was nervous. His behavior only made me think the worse which, added to both my worry and my anger.

"Ella me atacó. Se estaba lastimando, así que la detuve," he finally said.

"Cómo?" I asked.

"Lo agarro. Puse mis manos alerdedor de ella y ella se quedó floja."

Bella's reaction and current state. Of course he would be, he had no clue. Bella's reaction wasn't a normal reaction.

An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over me. This was my fault. This happened because of me, because I put her in this position in a room with a strange man with no room for escape. I didn't give it a second thought.

I removed my jacket and put it over her and picked her up.

"Por favor. Lo siento," Mateo said. But I ignored him as I took Bella out of the room. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and was holding on as if her life depended on it.

I couldn't carry her all the way back to the main house, so I took her to one of the bedrooms upstairs here.

I sat her down on the edge of the bathtub and took her clothes off as the tub filled. She didn't utter a word through the whole process, she just continued to stare at me, almost right through me.

"Can you please say something," I said, brushing the back of my fingers along her face. She blinked a few times. She looked as if she was coming out of some sort of trance. She looked around the bathroom taking in her surroundings. But still she said nothing.

"Please Bella. I'm...Can you get in the tub by yourself?" I asked.

After she got in, I sat by the tub and watched her. She avoided looking at me at all costs. Everything else in this room held her attention beside me even as I washed her.

I am a terrible person. I am the first to admit that. I'm not a good guy not even close. For me loving someone, that was never a thing, it was never supposed to happen. Falling in love with Bella wasn't suppose to happen and at first it didn't. But she's got this fire within her that's contagious. She's wild and fun. Well, she was before everything went bad.

I wish she would have told me, I wish she would have trusted me enough to tell me what had been going on. I could have helped her. Hell, I could have done more than help.

I couldn't take her cold shoulder anymore. Call me selfish, but I think she needed me as I needed her right now.

I stripped my clothes off and climbed in the tub behind her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me.

"I'm sorry Bella."


	33. Chapter 33

_Bella_

I silently wept as I lay in Edward's arms in the bath. He kept telling me he was sorry, but I couldn't remember exactly what had happened. One minute I was with Mateo, I was angry, and the next I knew I was being haunted by memories I had tried to forget. I remembered feeling so scared and alone, but then Edward had been there, calling me back from the darkness, comforting me with his touch. I wanted to grab onto him and never let go. I didn't want to ever feel that way again and when he was like this… when he was soft and tender with me it reminded me of the man I first fell in love with.

I turned so that I could look up at him. His eyes were weary as he looked down at me. I offered him a small smile as I reached up and touched his face, running my hand along the stubble on his jaw. I wanted to ask him to take me home. I wanted to go home, back in time to when things were normal, but I didn't voice my wants. I knew he would only deny me and I didn't want to ruin the moment we were having. Instead, I slid my hand to the back of his neck, grabbing the hair there and pulling his head closer to me. As soon as his lips were in reach, I leaned up and kissed him, seeking any comfort he was willing to offer me. His kiss was soft, gentle, almost like he thought I was made of glass and if he kissed me too hard I would break.

He didn't make a move to progress the kiss or give me what I really sought, so I reached for his cock. As soon as I touched him, he let out a painful moan. I half expected him to stop me. I wasn't sure I could take the rejection, but he didn't. He wrapped his hand around mine and encouraged me to stroke harder. So I did. I wrapped my hand around him moving it up and down under the water until we were both panting. I wanted to tell him that I needed him, but when I pulled back to speak I was unable find my voice. I was too choked up, filled with too many emotions. Luckily, Edward seemed to sense this. He grabbed my waist and lifted me so that I was now straddling him. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't going to push me. I was the one in charge here and he was merely a willing participant.

I aligned his dick with my entrance and slowly pushed him inside, causing us both to moan at the deep emotional connection. It had been too long since we had been together. I knew I had been the cause of that. I had excluded him from my life, rather than turning to him for help, but I didn't want to think about that now. I wanted, no, needed to focus on what we were sharing.

I leaned my forehead against his, staring deep into his eyes as I began to grind against him. Every movement, every jolt of pleasure felt intensified as his eyes held mine. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks again, but they were out of my control. I just felt so overwhelmed, but at least this time it was in a good way. I felt loved, adored, cared for, but most importantly, here and now, I felt safe.

It didn't take either of us long until we climaxed. Afterwards Edward lifted me from the bath and dried me off before drying himself. Then he carried me to the bed, lying down with me and holding me until I fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

_Bella_

I woke in the early hours of the morning from another nightmare. My night had been filled with them, but that was what usually happened when certain memories were too close to the surface. I turned in the bed to find Edward, needing to feel safe and secure in his arms, but when I looked he wasn't there. I sat up dazed and confused, looking around the room, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I prayed he hadn't left me. I didn't want to be alone. "Edward?" I called out, uncertain.

He came hurrying in the bedroom door at the sound of my voice. His eyes assessed me looking for some sort of injury before he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm cold. Can you come back to bed?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't call me out on my lie. After all, we were in Colombia and it was anything but cold in here.

He nodded as he came over to the bed and climbed under the covers. He sat with his back against the headboard as he pulled me to his side. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, absorbing the warmth he had to give. We both sat there in a comfortable silence, only it wasn't so comfortable to me. My mind began to race over the past week and a half. Thinking about all the mistakes I had made and what I should have done differently. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, even though I tried to suppress them. I was tired of crying. Edward must have felt the wet spots on his chest because he caught my chin with his finger and tilted my head to face him. His eyes pleaded for me to talk to him, or maybe that was what I wanted to see.

I sat up, pulling away from him as I wrapped my arms around my legs. I used the back of my hand to wipe my nose before I started to talk. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't come to you when I started to receive the threats. I didn't want you to know about that part of my life. I thought you would think I was dirty, used, if you found out I had been… _abused_. I try my hardest to forget about that part of my life, sometimes it's easier than others. I would have done anything so you didn't find out about what they did to me. That was why I put as little details as possible in my letter, only confessing what I had done and who had been blackmailing me, skimming over the details. I didn't want you to think I had left you for any other reason."

I laughed bitterly. "Clearly, I never thought it through. I believed you would never want me, if you knew about what happened, but I never thought through how you would feel about me being a murderer." I shook my head. "In the beginning I thought I could do it. I thought I could kill him and keep my life, but the guilt ate away at my soul. I couldn't stand to be in the same house as him. I couldn't stand to be around you knowing what you would think if you found out. I felt so lost and alone. I didn't have any choice but to run. You can't hold that against me."

I looked up at him for some sort of response, but I got nothing. He just sat there staring at me. I got out of the bed, pulling the covers with me as I begun to pace around the room. I was trying to pull my thoughts together, but it was hard. My head was all over the place. "I know you're not who I thought you were. I mean, I thought you were interested in politics." I laughed at that thought. "But you were able to track me down… You were there with Juan. This place… the guards with all the guns… who the hell are you, Edward?"

He got out of bed and began making his way toward the door. He clearly wasn't going to answer my question, but I hurried to block his path. I wasn't about to let him walk out on me.

As I stood facing him, with my hands on his chest, I felt something big brush up behind me. I turned around to see what it was and let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	35. Chapter 35

_Bella_

"What the fuck is that?" I asked Edward as I stared at the beast before me. Even though I knew exactly what it was. I just couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing.

"Bella," Edward chuckled a little as he moved around me toward the very large, very real tiger that was now standing in front of me, watching me. "This is Kronos," he said as he rubbed the tiger's head. The tiger made a chuffing sound as if to express his pleasure. "He's my dad's pet and he's friendly. You don't need to fear him."

"Your dad's pet?" I said in disbelief. "Hasn't he heard of getting a dog or something? And what do you mean I don't need to fear him? He's a fucking tiger. He could eat me if the mood strikes his fancy."

"Here," Edward said, making a grab for my hand. I tried to dodge out of his way, but he was too quick. He pulled me over until I was standing closer to the tiger, or Kronos, and placed my hand on top of his head, forcing me to pet him. Kronos made that chuffing sound again and actually leaned toward me. He was so heavy that he caused me to stumble back. Edward had to catch me. "He likes you," he said, beaming down at me.

I laughed as I stroked Kronos again. "He is actually kind of cute… in a life-threatening kind of way."

"You don't have to be scared of him, Bella. He may look big and intimidating, but he's really a big softie underneath. He won't harm you."

"If you say so," I said, glancing between Edward and Kronos. It was gonna take me a while to get used to the idea of a tiger walking around my new home. I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to trust him, but I found it amusing to think that he could turn out to be the least dangerous thing here. You never know. He could possibly turn out to be my only friend and ally.

I looked up when I heard someone walking down the corridor towards us. A man who I didn't recognize stopped in front of our door. His attention was solely on Edward. He didn't even glance at me once. Almost as if I didn't exist. "Your father asked me to inform you that breakfast will served in an hour. He requires that you both attend." He didn't even wait for a response before he turned on his heels and walked off.

"I'm not hungry," I moaned as I looked at Edward. It was bad enough that I didn't want to be here, but I refused to be ordered around by that _man_. There was no way I would be attending breakfast.


	36. Chapter 36

Edward.

This was not going to go well, no, not at all. What the hell was my father thinking? No matter how funny I may have found this, Bella and my father clearly didn't. The tensions between them was so thick, I could cut it with a knife. My knife, my stainless steel knife and not Bella's plastic one.

"What the hell is this?" Bella said, picking up the offending cutlery and holding them in the air with the tips of her fingers.

My father had taken it upon himself to have her cutlery replaced with plastic, single use ones, the ones that can break very easily. The ones that cannot cause too much damage.

"Is there a problem?" My father asked, making a show of his proper utensils as he sliced through his breakfast.

"You're damn right there is. What is this suppose to be?" She yelled.

"Protection." My father shrugged.

There was nothing I could possibly say or do here. I could only sit back and watch the drama unfold right before me. I may not agree with what my father had done, but I was able to see the humor in it, unlike Bella.

"Protection from what? From me?" She yelled.

"It is not appropriate for a lady to yell at the table," he said. "And yes, it is for protection, my protection. After your stunt by the pool. I am not willing to take any risks where you are concerned."

Bella threw her head back laughing. It was the sort of laugh that could make you think it was from a deranged lunatic.

I looked at my father shaking my head, wishing that he would have told me of his plans beforehand so that I could have at least prepared Bella somehow, although I doubt her reaction would have been any different to what it is now.

"You know what, I'm not hungry," she said, pushing her chair back and standing up.

'Bella," I called after her. I threw my napkin down on the table and stood to go after her.

"You have not finished your breakfast," my father said.

"You know, you're a real son of bitch. Why the hell would you do that to her?" I asked.

"I am scared for my safety. And it is clear that you cannot bring her under control, so what am I supposed to do."

"You are afraid of her?" The thought alone made me want to roll on the floor with laughter. If it was any other man I might believe him. But the thought of my father afraid of someone like Bella, it amused me beyond what words could describe. "Jesus Christ."

"Where are you going?" He called out after me, as I hurried out of the room.

"To go and see if I can fix your fuck up," I called back.

"Do not forget that we leave in one hour. Do try and bring her under control by then."


	37. Chapter 37

_Bella_

I was crying by the time Edward reached me. I felt so frustrated and angry. I couldn't believe that his father had humiliated me like that in front of everyone. I didn't want to go to breakfast in the first place, but Edward had forced me to go and for what? So they could both degrade me?

As soon as I had walked outside Mateo materialized out of thin air, blocking my path. I noted he didn't touch me this time, but he was standing in front of me, with his arms spread out, conveying that he wasn't going to let me pass. I knew if I pushed past him, he would likely touch me and after what happened yesterday, I didn't want his hands on me.

"Bella," Edward said, coming up behind me. I didn't turn to face him. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want any of them to see me like this, but at the moment I had no control over the tears that were currently running down my face. I stood glaring at Mateo as Edward touched my shoulder, turning me around to face him. "Bella," he said again, softly. "You shouldn't let him get under your skin like that. You're only giving him the reaction he wants."

"I don't care," I said, pushing his hand away as he was still touching me. "I don't like him. I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I want to go back to the states."

"You know you can't do that," he stated, taking a step back and sliding his hands into his pockets.

I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. I wanted to throttle him. I wanted to hit him and keep on hitting him till he gave in and sent me home. "I want my things," I demanded. "You said after breakfast you would get them for me." He hadn't actually said that. He had said we would talk about it after breakfast, but I still wanted my belongings. I wanted my cell, my clothes and my purse. I needed them if I stood any chance of getting out of here. I didn't even have my own clothes to wear to breakfast. Edward had borrowed clothes for me to wear. I didn't even know who they belonged to.

"That's not what I said."

"I want my cell," I snapped.

"You don't need your cell," he stated.

"What do you mean I don't need my cell?" I shouted. "Of course, I need it. Give it to me."

"I didn't bring it with us. I didn't bring any of your stuff." He said this so calmly, as if he was discussing the weather. I couldn't believe it. He had drugged me, kidnapped me, brought me to another country, and he hadn't brought any of my things.

I saw red. I launched myself at him, pounding punch after punch into his chest, screaming at him. Telling him how much I hated him. The surprising part was he did nothing, he just stood there and took it all.


	38. Chapter 38

_Bella_

"Are you done?!" Edward shouted after a few minutes, grabbing my arms and forcing me to still. But the way he spoke the words told he wasn't asking me if I was done. He was telling me I was done.

Still, I glared up at him and answered 'no' because I wasn't done. I would never be done. I would never forgive him for kidnapping me and bringing me to this hell. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be set free.

 _But you have nothing to go home for. Your father is dead. You killed him. You are the one that brought this upon yourself. You triggered the events that led to you being here. You have no one to blame but yourself._

"Stop it!" I shouted, covering my own ears. I had reacted as if Edward had spoken the words to me, but I realized he hadn't. The voice had been in my own head. I was finally losing it or perhaps I had lost it a long time ago. I started crying, deep body shaking sobs. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me tight against his chest. I clutched onto his shirt, mumbling that I wanted to go home, but as I said the words I realized it wasn't so much about going home as it was about escaping. I needed to escape from life. I needed to clock out and just forget, even if it was only for a few hours. "I want a drink," I mumbled.

"Okay," he said, looking down at me and squeezing my arms. He guided me over to a sun lounger by the pool and sat me down. "I'll go and get you a drink." I stared up at him confused. He was being nice, too nice, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was being nice, reasonable. I would take anything I could get.

I watched him go before I lay back on the sun lounger and closed my eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun. Mateo hadn't left my side, but I pretended he wasn't there. It was easier that way.

Edward returned a few minutes later with a glass of yellow liquid. I didn't bother to ask him what it was. I didn't care. I took the glass from him and down the lot in one go. It was bitter and burned the back of my throat as it went down, but it was strong and I knew it would do the job. I knew I was probably pushing my luck, but I handed the glass to him and asked for another. Edward agreed, which was unusual. He was being too accommodating, but I didn't know why until it was too late.

I lay back on the sun lounger as Edward went to fetch my second glass. As I lay there waiting, my head slowly began to get heavy, and then my eyes became so damn heavy that I couldn't keep them open. I felt as if I was sinking into the lounger, and before I knew it I slipped into complete darkness.


	39. Chapter 39

Edward.

I did not take joy in drugging her, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I had to be sure she was okay while I wasn't here. Napping for a few hours, she wasn't likely to hurt herself or anyone else for that matter. It would certainly make Matteo's job easier.

I didn't like his hands on her, but I knew she was a handful for him and he did need to restrain her.

I came back out to where she was laying on the sun lounge with my hands in my pockets. Just as I expected, she was out cold.

I picked her up in my arms, cradling her head against my chest. I carried her up to our room and laid her down on bed, pulling the sheets up over her.

I pushed a few strands of her hair off of her face before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against her skin. I knew she would be pissed at me if she figured out that I had drugged her. I just hoped she wouldn't find out.

I left her in the room, making sure Matteo was outside the door before I left. Fair to say, he was relieved by Bella's unconscious state. I can't blame him for that.

I drove down to the runway on the property, just as the plane's cargo door was being opened.

I came to stand by my father, as he looked on at the products being unloaded. Two containers, one with weapons, one with cash were unloaded first.

"You managed to control that puta?" He asked.

"I will not tolerate any man referring to my fiancee as a whore," I said. "But speaking of whores, where are yours?" I asked, noting the lack of women on the plane.

"I'm waiting for Thiago to open the doors. One of them is being difficult. He is...teaching her a lesson, as he put it," my father chuckled.

I waited patiently beside him as the plane door opened and the stairs descended down.

Thiago was the first to come out holding a petite woman on his shoulder.

"Thiago, my boy." My father made his way to him. "This little thing is the cause of all that drama?" he asked.

"She's little," Thiago said. "But she made me bleed, so I made her bleed," he shrugged, placing the small woman on her feet. Her left arm was covered in fresh bruises and her lip was bleeding. Whatever it was that Thiago did to her, he was not gentle about it.

One by one the plane emptied. My father had brought six of them. His security loaded them into the waiting van ready to take them to the south house.

"Edward," my father called.

I turned to him just in time to catch the woman he threw at me. The woman who had been at Thiago's side.

"I think you'll like this one. He likes his women a little difficult," he laughed, turning to Thiago.


	40. Chapter 40

Edward.

I was sitting behind my desk, leaning back in my chair with a glass of scotch in my hand. This little thing stood in front of my desk, fidgeting nervously with the hem of her dress, if one could call what she was wearing a dress. My problem now, was what to do with her?

"Have you ever been with a man?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

She nodded.

"How many?"

"Two," she answered, her voice barely audible.

"Hmm." I downed the rest of my drink as I stood up, walking over to her. She moved back as I approached her. "Tsk, tsk," I said, shaking my finger. "You've been good so far, let's not do anything to fuck that up."

"Why am I here?" she asked.

I placed my finger over her lips. "You don't get to ask any questions. Silence is golden around here, you would do very well to remember that," I said.

"Can you at least tell me where I am?" She cried.

"You are in Colombia."

Her eyes went wild, opening and closing her mouth like a gaping fish.

"Colombia?"

"Take your dress off," I ordered.

"No!" She said firmly. Thiago had been right about this one, she liked being difficult.

"No is not an answer. You are in no position to refuse me anything," I said.

She stared back at me not doing as I asked. She stood as still as a statue. I had very little patience as it was. My father would have hell to pay for giving me this thing to deal with.

"Listen, we can do this very easy, or I can make it so bad for you. So bad you will wish for death," I said. "Now take your dress off."

I needed to see what I had to work with after all. The women that my father brought, some stayed at the property in the south house, some were shipped out and put to work, while others were sold. It was a disgusting thing, something I didn't take too fondly to but it was part of the life, it was what I had been raised in. The first woman I had ever fucked had been imported in for me.

"What's your name?" I asked her, as she reached for the zipper on her dress.

"Heidi," she said, taking her dress off in one swift moment.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it, Heidi?"

I could see it in her eyes and on her face, she wanted to say something, curse me out, maybe even more. However, she held her tongue. She was a fast learner.

I motioned with my finger for her to come to me, she was hesitant, but nevertheless complied. I grabbed a hold of her chin, offering her a smirk as I let my eyes wander down her body. She was attractive in her own way, but there wasn't much to her, she was skinny, too skinny for my liking.

"Kneel," I said.


	41. Chapter 41

_Bella_

When I woke up I felt groggy, disoriented. The fact that I found myself in a strange bed, in a strange room didn't help matters. I had no recollection of how I had gotten here. The last thing that I could recall was that horrible breakfast with Edward's father, where he had made a fool out of me and treated me like a child.

Carlisle was a bastard, to put it plainly. I couldn't understand why Edward would want to come back here after living in the states. Surely, he couldn't be that close to his father or harbor any warm feelings for his childhood home? This place may be pretty to look at from the outside, but I had a feeling it was rotten to the core and I hadn't even scratched the surface yet.

I had to wonder if we would have ended up here if things had turned out differently. Was it always Edward's plan to bring me here? How much did my father know about Edward and Carlisle when he arranged our marriage? I laughed out loud at that question as I reminded myself about the type of man my father had been. There really was no doubt in my mind that my father knew who he was getting into bed with, who he was selling his daughter off to, and yet… he didn't care. He didn't give a damn. Maybe he deserved to die after all.

Frustrated by my train of thoughts, I slipped off the bed and began to wander about the room, trying to distract myself. This room had to be Edward's room, not that there were any of his personal belongings sitting around. No, but everything in the room was expensive, top of the line stuff. The other rooms we'd been in hadn't been as luxurious, especially the first room. God, it hadn't even had its own bathroom. I shuddered at the memory.

"You're awake." I looked toward the door at the sound of Edward's voice to find him standing in the doorway, watching me.

"I just woke up," I said, stifling back a yawn. "Is this your room?"

"Our room," he said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to me. He put his hand on my hip, pulling me close to him as he reached out and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. The way he was looking at me now was so confusing. He just looked like the old Edward, my old Edward, the one I felt something for. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice laced with actual concern.

"Okay, I guess. I remember going to breakfast, but I know how I ended up in here," I said, hoping he would fill in the gaps.

"You didn't feel well after breakfast so I brought you up here to rest."

"Thank you," I said, leaning my head on his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I liked it when he was like this. When he showed his soft side, it was so easy to forget about everything else.

"Maybe you're coming down with something," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I'll call the doctor and have him come over to check on you."

I almost opened my mouth to protest and say that he didn't need to do that, but I stopped myself before I could say anything. I didn't feel sick, but maybe seeing the doctor wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe he could help me get out of here.


	42. Chapter 42

_Bella_

When Edward told me the doctor was waiting for me in his office, I had envisioned an older man, or rather I'd been hoping for an older, kind man. Someone with a compassionate side and a weakness for a damsel in distress. What I got was the complete opposite of that. The doctor in question looked to be about Edward's age. He had a harsh face, cruel eyes, and when I walked into Edward's office, I found him sitting on the couch, drinking rum and smoking weed.

When I looked at Edward questioningly, he merely shrugged, pushing me fully inside his office and closing the door behind us. I hesitated in the middle of the floor, unsure what I should. Was this guy even a doctor? He certainly didn't look like one with his tight t-shirt, combat pants and boots.

"Take a seat," the man barked, pointing to the space beside him on the couch.

"I, uh," I murmured, looking toward Edward again. Hoping he would give me a way out of this situation, but he had already sat down on the front of his desk, with his arms folded. His face showed there was no way he was going to let me out the office without talking to the doctor first. So, I reluctantly took a seat on the sofa.

"Your husband said you weren't feeling well?"

"He's not my husband," I mumbled, not daring to look in Edward's direction as I knew that comment would piss him off, but it was the truth. "To be honest, I'm feeling fine now. Maybe I'll just go." I stood up with the intent of hurrying out the room, but Edward had other ideas.

"Sit, Bella," he growled. I sat down as he commanded, like a meek, obedient fiancée. I didn't want to push right now, and it wasn't like the two of them could have overpowered me anyway.

"I want to take some blood, run some tests. See if we can get to the bottom of what is causing you to feel unwell," the doctor said, oblivious to my discomfort.

"Are you sure this is really necessary? I feel fine now. It was probably just the heat. It's going to take some time to get used to."

"I prefer to be thorough Mrs. Cullen."

He drew my blood, and then gave me a basic examination before packing up his bag. His bedside manner left a lot to be desired. Edward walked him outside so they could 'talk', which meant I was left in his office alone. I wasted no time in hurrying over to his desk the second they were gone, seeing if I could access his computer or phone, but both were protected with a fingerprint scanner. I should have known that Edward would never have left me alone in here unless he knew it was safe. I wanted so badly to reach out to the outside world, but I knew that wasn't going to happen inside his office. I would need to find another way.


	43. Chapter 43

_Bella_

After the doctor left, Edward had business to go take care of. I didn't bother asking what kind of business he had to take care of here because I was sure I didn't want to know. He left me with Mateo, and we walked around the house for a little while, or rather, I walked around the house and Mateo followed me. He never spoke a word to me and I was beginning to wonder if that was because he had been ordered not to or if he even spoke English.

As we were walking around, I bumped into Alice and who I assumed was her guard. She was coming out of the kitchen and she looked a damn sight happier than I felt. "Hey, how are you?" I asked, eager to speak to someone normal.

"I'm okay, you?" she asked, eyeing Mateo, who stood firmly behind me.

"I've been better," I sighed. "Is Jasper not around?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Edward?"

"He's taking care of business."

"Good," Alice said, grabbing my hand. "We should talk." She led me outside to a seating area, and although our guards didn't look pleased that we were talking, neither tried to stop us.

We sat down and made idle chit-chat before I turned to her, needing to know the answer to my question. "On the plane, you were going to tell me something and then Edward stopped you. What was it?"

Alice glanced at the guards and then looked back to me. "Look Bella, if I tell you, you have to promise not to do anything stupid. Edward and Jasper both threatened me. If they find out that I told you, I don't know what they will do. I'm not even sure if we should be talking to each other. I've asked Jasper to see you countless times and he's told me no."

I sat forward in my chair, my gut was churning. I knew whatever she was about to tell me, I wasn't going to like, but could I promise her that I wouldn't do anything stupid? I wasn't sure that I could. "Please Alice," I begged. "Tell me."

"After Edward drugged you, before we got on the plane, he implanted a tracking device in you."

"A tracking device…" I said confused, trying to process her words. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he knows you are going to try to run, Bella. This way he can find you. This way he knows where you are at all times."

The bastard. I thought I hated him before, but I was wrong. What I was feeling went beyond hatred. I loathed him. How could I have ever loved that man? I had to get it out. If I was to stand any chance of leaving here, it had to come out.

"No," Alice said, grabbing my hand. "Please, Bella, you promised. You can't do anything rash. If you do, he'll know that I've told you. I don't know what they'll do to me." Alice pleaded with me to understand, to see reason, but I was beyond that. Her words no longer penetrated my ears. All I could think about was removing the device.

"Where is it?" I snapped.

"What?"

"The device."

"It's in your right hip," she said reluctantly. I stood up and began to walk away. "Bella, please. What are you going to do?" Alice cried. I could hear the fear and worry in her voice. I suppose I should have been more concerned or worried about what was going to happen to her, but I wasn't.

"I'm going to cut it out."


	44. Chapter 44

_Bella_

I headed straight for the kitchen, figuring that was the best place to get a knife. At this point I wasn't even thinking about how painful it would be to cut into my own flesh, or how deep the device may even be. I was in a blind rage. The only thing I was concerned with was getting the thing out of my body and then confronting Edward with it.

Carlisle was already in the kitchen when I walked into the room. He was leaning against the island, eating an apple with a knife. Upon my entrance, he cocked an eyebrow at me, but I didn't pay him any attention. I walked straight over to the drawers and started opening them one at a time until I found a knife I could use. If he tried to stop me, I would gut him like a fish before removing the device from my hip.

"Bella!" Mateo shouted in protest. Clearly not liking what he was seeing. In my rage I had actually forgotten about him. I worried that he would try to stop me, but when I looked up Carlisle held his hand up and shook his head.

"Déjala."

I had no clue what that meant, but it would appear neither of them was going to stop me, which was fine by me. I pulled up my top and pushed my pants down over my hips. There was a small mark on my right hip, but nothing really noticeable. Feeling around the mark, I could feel a small lump the size of a BB, nothing that I would have thought twice about. If Alice hadn't of told me I would never have known it was there.

I took a deep breath and then sliced the knife into my skin, just to the right of the mark, hissing at the pain. It stung like a bitch, but I didn't expect anything else. Blood trickled down my side onto my pants as I squeezed near the mark, hoping to simply pop the device out, but I hadn't cut deep enough.

I glanced up at Carlisle and Mateo, ensuring that they were still on the other side of the room. Mateo was standing with both of his fists clenched by his side. His face contorted with pain. Carlisle, however, looked the complete opposite of Mateo. He looked calm and composed as he leaned against the kitchen island, continuing to eat his apple. "You're not going to stop now, are you?" he asked, with a smirk. The fucker was actually egging me on.

I shook my head, trying to shake off the anger his mere presence instilled in me and tried to focus on the task in hand. I made a few my slices into my flesh, which of course meant I lost a lot more blood. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling the effects of the blood loss and the sight of it pooling all over the floor, but I had to focus on the task in hand. Another slice, and then I pushed my finger into the wound, digging around for the device. That was when I heard Edward's voice. "What the fuck?"


End file.
